Savior
by Lollipop456
Summary: Antony Hope pulls a stranger aboard his ship and nurses him back to health. He doesn't want thanks All he wants is for the stranger to breathe. Fluff. Sweeney fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Eighteen-year-old Antony Hope was keeping watch aboard his ship, the HMS Bountiful, his eyes focusing on the clear ocean blue. They would be arriving in London soon, and Antony could not wait to be on dry land and back in his home city once more. His eyes saw something in the distant, it looked too large to be a simple plank of wood but it certainly wasn't a large ship like the Bountiful. Antony noticed they were sailing closer to the shape, and to much of Antony's horror. It was a raft! Antony quickly raced over to the warning bell and rang it three times. Captain William Harker came to see what the problem was, first Lieutenant Jacob Nickleby right behind him.

"Sir, there is a raft in the water! Possibly an unconcious passenager, we need to see what it is." Antony urged.

"Risk losing the wind? Are you mad, boy?" Harker snapped.

"Sir, what if someone is on the raft? It had to have a navigator at SOME point, and who knows if this is person is alive, injured or worse...dead." Antony remarked.

"Captain, can you possibly listen to a sailor? Someone who is completely below your ranking?" Nickleby asked.

"It's either listen to me or watch a person die!" Antony argued.

"You do not speak out of term, sir!" Harker yelled.

"I apologize, Captain." Antony sighed.

There was a small beat, Harker sighed and nodded.

"Helmsman, head for the shape! Full speed ahead." Harker ordered.

"Aye, sir." The helmsman replied.

The ship headed for the raft, as they got closer Antony could finally see a figure aboard the small vessel. It was a man, granted an unconcious man, but a man. The ship suddenly stopped as Harker, Antony and Nickleby leaned over to get a closer view.

"No use in saving 'im. He looks dead." Nickleby shrugged.

"He's alive. He must be alive." Antony said eagerly.

Antony removed his boots and dived into the water, he climbed onto the raft and quickly tucked the man under his arm.

"Lower a rope!" Harker ordered.

The men threw a large rope over the ship's edge and lowered it into the water, Antony grabbed ahold of it and held on tight as the men pulled him and the meek stranger aboard. Antony laid his body out on the deck, he placed his hand over his chest and felt a small heartbeat.

"Alive, but barely." Antony smiled.

Antony felt the man's face upon noticing some water, his hand felt a sudden chill and backed away.

"He's freezing." Antony quickly removed his coat and draped it over the stranger.

"I'll send for the surgeon." Nickleby said quietly.

Nickleby ran off while Antony worked to keep the man nice and warm, he tried to get him to wake up.

"Sir? My name is Antony...Antony Hope. If you can hear me, I just need you to say something. You could tell me your name, your age, you could tell me about your family. Anything you wish to say, and I'll listen." Antony whispered.

The man jolted suddenly, his frightened eyes stayed on Antony's face. Perhaps he thought he was dreaming or perhaps he thought he was dead, Antony just smiled at him. The man was struggling to talk, Antony looked concerned.

"What, sir?" Antony asked.

"H-hands...My hands are cold." The man stammered.

Antony nodded and removed the man's hand warmers which seemed to fail at it's job immensely, the man's fingers were absolutely purple and numbed. Antony cuffed both of the hands in his own and began rubbing them vigorously.

"Try to stay awake, sir. First Lieutenant Nickleby will return with the surgeon." Antony assured.

"Surgeon? W...where am I?" The man asked.

"Aboard the Bountiful, sir. I dived into the water and saved you...Do you remember anything about what happened before now?" Antony asked in a soft voice.

"Bars...a room...A dark room." The man was slowly losing concious again.

"WHERE'S NICKLEBY?" Antony yelled at the crew.

Nickleby arrived with the surgeon who instantly began to examine the stranger, he shook his head sadly.

"He's burning up with fever." The surgeon remarked.

"Will he be all right?" Antony asked.

"Far too soon to tell."

The surgeon moved the stranger onto a gurney, two of the crewmembers lifted it and began carrying it.

"Antony!" The stranger yelled.

Antony ran to the stranger's side and was a bit shocked when he grabbed his hand and became very determined to keep it in his own. Harker allowed the surgeon to use his cabin to care for the gentleman, Antony stayed by his side. The surgeon laid out his tools, of that inluded bandages and a bonesaw. Antony tried to keep a brave face for the stranger, when in fact just being around these medical untensils made him a bit nauseous. The surgeon removed a closed vaccination needle and rolled up the stranger's pant leg, he gave the poor man a shot in his leg. Antony clung onto his hand and tried desperately not to let go.

"I've just given him a sedative. He'll be asleep for a few hours. Stay with him, keep him warm, and try to bring his fever down. If there are any complications, I'll be in my cabin." The surgeon explained.

The surgeon left Antony alone with the stranger, all Antony could do was just watch over him and pray that the fever would go down.


	2. Sweeney TOdd

Antony stayed up all night at the stranger's bedside, he was more than ecstatic when the stranger finally came to at eight o'clock the following morning. His color, while still pale, had come back and he seemed to be more alert and more in tune with his surroundings. He turned to Antony, who got on his feet and took the stanger's hand.

"Do you remember who I am?" Antony asked.

"Yes...You're Antony. The man who saved my life." The stranger said quietly.

Antony felt the stranger's forehead and breathed a sigh of relief when all he could feel was a cold sweat.

"Your fever broke. Think you can sit up?" Antony asked.

"Yes." The stranger nodded.

Antony allowed the stranger to put all of his weight on his arm as he attempted to sit up, he only managed to sit up for a couple of minutes before collapsing back onto the bed.

"The surgeon did say that your strength will be gone for a few days." Antony stated.

"I owe you my life." The stranger whispered.

"You owe me nothing. Quite the other way around...I'm going to get you some broth. I'll be back in a moment." Antony began heading for the door when he turned back to the stranger.

"Sir? Might I ask you something?" Antony asked.

"I suppose." The stranger shrugged.

"What's your name?" Antony asked.

"Todd...Sweeney Todd." The stranger said simply.

With those words, Antony left the cabin to find some breakfast for his newfound companion. He returned moments later with some vegetable broth, Sweeney was polishing a knife.

"Only armed with a knife, are you?" Antony chuckled.

"It was a gift from somebody I knew..." Sweeney said softy.

"Knew, Mr.Todd?" Antony asked.

"When I was in pri...When I was somewhere that I needn't not be." Sweeney said simply.

"I see. Well, I brought you something to eat." Antony declared.

Antony laid the bowl on a small table, Sweeney looked disgusted at the sight of the broth.

"What is that?" Sweeney asked.

"Now I know it doesn't look very appetizing. However, it's only the broth able to fill the bellies of the men aboard the ship. And then some." Antony smiled.

Antony grab a spoonful of the broth and offered it to Sweeney who turned his head to the side, Antony sighed in dismay.

"Come now, Mr.Todd. Only one bite." Antony urged.

Sweeney turned back to Antony and allowed him to feed him the spoonful of broth, Sweneey's face squinched up for a moment but then relaxed.

"Well, this is a start." Antony said hopefully.


	3. Innonence

After being glued to Todd's side for a few hours, Antony was relieved when he had finally fallen asleep. He sighed and got to his feet, stepping out onto deck.He had been so busy taking care of Mr.Todd that he hadn't realized they were almost to London. He stayed on deck for several hours while Todd slept, he went about doing his chores and obeying orders that the Captain gave him. As he was working on a few knots, he heard footsteps approaching. He turned and saw Todd approaching him, he smiled and walked over to him.

"Well, it's a pleasure to see you standing." Antony smiled.

"Where are we, lad?" Sweeney asked.

"Somewhere off the coast, I suppose. We'll be in London by tomorrow." Antony said simply.

"London?" Sweeney repeated.

"Yes, and when we arrive. To be sure you'll be able to find a job, and I'll be free to see the sights. At least until the Bountiful heads for Plymouth, then we must-"

"I won't be able to see Plymouth with you, Antony." Sweeney whispered.

"You mean you wish to remain in London?" Antony asked.

"For awhile." Sweeney said simply.

"What do you intend to do as an occupation?" Antony asked.

"Before...Before everything. I used to be a barber, I am still known to be quite helpful with a razor in hand." Sweeney explained.

"A barber? How fascinating. I really haven't seen one since I was a lad, about fourteen I was. I hope you are able to find a location to set a shop." Antony said eagerly.

"I'm able." Sweeney said, offering a half smile.

"I'll help in anyway that I possibly can." Antony said sincerely.

"You're so young, so innocent." Sweeney looked at Antony "So foolish." He walked away only moments later.


End file.
